vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Teng
Summary King Teng is a Qi practitioner of the Monster Race and disciple of a Magnate from Xian Kong City and is also known as the second strongest among the younger generation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, likely higher. Higher in his True Form Name: King Teng, Undying One Origin: Rise of Humanity Gender: Male Age: Around 20 Classification: Monster Race, Vine Race, Cultivator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the energy of the world, heaven, and earth; can sense the aura of others),Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Regeneration (Low-High - can heal as long as a part of him remains), Immortality (Type 2, can fight with lethal wounds and survive decapitations and 3), Accelerated Development (By going through rebirth and obtaining the Yuan Shen his development its increased to a higher degree), Large Size (Type 1 as in his true form he is 60.96m), Weapon Mastery (Master of a multitude of weapons like swords, hooks, whips, hammers, sabers and shields), Telepathy, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with the Visualization of others or his ones; interact with essence, souls and spirits), Energy Manipulation (Qi, Arcane Energy, and Sword Qi), Magic, Danmaku, Telekinesis (Using his soul, he can control things with it), Elemental Manipulation (Can visualize elements), Soul Manipulation (Reaching Soul Liberation level, he can manipulate his soul to liberate it from the body to attack directly the soul of others and control things in a telekinetic way; He fused his soul with the Spirit through rebirth attaining the Atman/Yuan Shen, making him able to interact and attack the Spirits - abstract and ethereal concepts of the World which possed the fundamental knowledge of the Universe), Statistics Amplification (Via Yuling Pellet which increases the speed, the strength, and stamina), Creation (Via Visualization Art and Psyche, he is able to visualize real clothes, material objects; incorporeal things like air and wind), Duplication (In his true form, he can break his body in multiple mini-him to outnumber his oponent), Transformation (His true form is that of a Vine), Information Manipulation (Can absorb, store, organize and transfer to others information ranging from little things to abstruse quintessence as the Totem Forms and Spirits themselves), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can resist when fighting with other disciples or demons that attack the soul), Celestial Aura (An aura that imposes holy aura and instills terror) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level, likely higher (Could fight with Rebirth realm Zhong Yue and lost only because fire is is weakness). Higher in his True Form Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Rebirth realm Zhong Yue but weaker than him at the Peak of Rebirth) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Any Qi practitioner it's stated to be able to lift at least 100 tons) Striking Strength: At least Mountain level, likely higher (Could fight with Rebirth realm Zhong Yue and lost only because fire is is weakness). Higher in his True Form Durability: At least Mountain level, likely higher (Could fight with Rebirth realm Zhong Yue and lost only because fire is is weakness). Higher in his True Form Stamina: High as he has an Immortal Body, higher with Yuling Pellets which increase the stamina Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: Yuling Pellet (Pills that increase the speed, strength, and stamina letting a cultivator to survive without food and water for half a month and to cultivate for 3 days without any rest) *'Can Create/Summon:' With Visualization, he can create anything as long as he comprehends it with his Intelligence. Can visualize cloths, material normal objects, statues, elements like fire, water, rain, wind and even manifest his Spirit. Intelligence: Gifted, he is a prodigy of the Monster Race know as the second strongest, someone who cultivated successfully the Ming King Art in hours, abstract art that needs decades, comparable with Great Boundless Sword Qi Art in a few hours. Weaknesses: He is weak against fire Notable Attacks/Techniques: Psyche Ocean: Is the reserve of a cultivator's Psyche which is hidden within the body in a dimensional space. With a stronger psyche, the eyes will be able to able to see things in slow motion. Using the Psyche, a cultivator is able to visualize anything as long as their comprehension is enough - from material things to immaterial one to even abstract ones. The bigger and more potent a Psyche Ocean is, the easier it is for one to imagine, manifest and visualize. Visualization: Visualization is the main way the characters from Rise of Humanity use their powers, attacks, energy, etc. To be able to visualize, a character also needs an Art to do it and depending on its complexity of abstrusities and quintessence, the visualization will be more potent increasing its potency of power. To be able to visualize also depends on the comprehension and intelligence of a character. When the psyche was highly focused, it could manifest the visualizations. If one visualized the Jiao Dragon, a Jiao Dragon would be created, if one visualized the thunderbolt, it would bear the immense power of the thunderbolt. Visualization has three stages: *Normal Visualization when one thinks of what he/she wants to manifest. *Subconscious Visualization requires someone to be able to maintain visualizations subconsciously, blending his/her visualization with his/her conscious, just like how it is a natural thing for humans to eat, drink and sleep. *Unconscious Visualization is the hardest of the three to acquire and master, its to be able to maintain visualizations unconsciously, it's done without any thoughts like how humans breath. Visualization its also know as Actualization Of Virtuality where one can turn the virtual into real, materializing the virtual psyche into worldly phenomena. The Art that Qing He comprehended is the Monster Race Visualization. He has reached the level of Subconscious Visualization. Monster Race Visualization Art: Is a cultivation method thought to all Sword Gate's disciples. It nourishes the soul. Ming King Art: A technique of the monster race, stated to be equal with the Great Boundless Sword Qi Art. The prologue itself had 126 totem carvings, forming into the seven apertures of the Ming King’s head along with its eight arms, muscles, blood vessels and legs, and even its hairs and furs. * Visualizing the Ming King Art, the Yuan Shen/Atman and the human body will get 8 arms in total, wielding a different weapon (sword, saber, hammer, whip, shields and hook swords) in each hand. To use it one has to visualize the mortal body skill, psyche visualization, weaponry visualizations, and the Yuan Shen visualization simultaneously - even the tiniest error would cost them their lives. * Ba Ji Slaughtering Array: All weapons will cross together to form the array, it will combine the focused power of all weapons into one: Ba Ji Hammer Strike, Ba Ji Saber Cut, Ba Ji Sword Slash, Shield Strike, Ba Ji Sword Hook. Can also use the Ba Ji Slaughtering Array into sword arrays, shield arrays, hammer arrays, hook arrays, and whip arrays – undergoing a seemingly infinite number of transformations to create a defensive area around for any situation. Explanations Spirit – they were among the most abstract and ethereal concepts of the world, inherently holding the most mysterious knowledge within them. They were the profound and mysterious totems, the distillation of the power of the heaven and earth., They had the strength to transcend the mortal to immortality, and possessed the knowledge of the fundamental essence of the universe. Yuan Shen – it's the galvanization of the psyche and facilitate the spirit and soul coalescence process to complete the process of Rebirth. This fusion would engender the Atman/Yuan Shen. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Rise of Humanity Category:Monsters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Element Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Information Users Category:Tier 7